Deception
by thesuttonian
Summary: Set after the events of Christmas and New Year - Chryed - don't read if it isn't your thing.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Characters belong to the BBC. Have not watched EE for a while now, but these two got my attention over the Christmas period!! Ahem. A bit naughty so rated M just to be sure. If you don't like Christian and Syed together, then don't read.**

Here they were stood in the dark again. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but it had. Actually, he knew deep down that wasn't true. He knew exactly how it had happened and why, but it was easier to keep denying it and not face the truth of what was really going on.

They were stood so close, but not touching. _He_ was right, this was exciting and that was why Syed could not stop himself. Their breathing had quickened. How could someone just being stood close to you, cause such feelings? Syed felt his heart pounding and his breath was coming now; quick and jagged.

Christian shifted slightly in the darkness and took the smallest of steps towards him. Syed could see his lover's eyes flaming in the darkness; there was no denying the look that was in them and what it meant for the two of them. Syed's arousal intensified. His lips were parted as he took in the silhouette of the man stood in front of him. His shape should not have this effect on him. Amira's soft curves, flowing hair and unrivalled beauty, these things should cause his pulse to quicken, his mouth to grow dry and the fire in his stomach to swirl and build. But they didn't. Syed gazed on the outline standing before him in the darkness. The shoulders that were so broad. The outline of the biceps and arms. Toned and muscular. The waist curving in. The long, slender legs. Again, he felt his breath hitch. He could feel the cold of the wall against his back and for once was sincerely grateful. Standing like this, with _him_ so close, he was beginning to worry that his legs might give out.

"You know what I want," Christian had shifted slightly. No part of them was touching, but he had dipped his head lower so that he was now almost whispering in Syed's ear. His voice was low, a growl almost and the edge in it sent Syed's senses swimming. "I want to be inside you."

For a moment, Syed felt he could not breathe. The fire inside him burned. He stood facing out into the darkness and did not answer. Christian cocked his head to the side a little and even in the darkness, Syed knew the cocky grin would be there playing on those perfect lips. "Well?" Christian's voice was pure honey. Syed could not speak he turned his eyes and nodded slightly.

That was all that was needed. In a moment, they were on each other tongues doing battle. Syed felt Christian threading his hands through his hair, using possibly a little more force than was needed and again he felt his knees buckle. The wall ground into his back as with one movement Christian put a foot between his and pushed his legs apart. Christian ground in closer making sure that the whole length of his body was now making contact with his lover's. The air was charged as the moans of the two men became more audible and neither cared who might hear them…

***

Syed's eyes snapped open. His breathing was quick and shallow and the white sheet was plastered to his stomach. He sighed, lying on his back and brushing his hair from his forehead.

"Good dream, eh?" Amira was resting on one elbow smiling down at him. The twinkle in her eyes was undeniable.

Syed felt a sudden rush of panic, what if he had spoken _his_ name out loud or said anything else he shouldn't have. "Wwhat?" he stammered turning to her.

She lifted the sheet, a playful smile on her lips. "Well, this would seem to suggest a good dream…"

Syed's heart was pounding. He moved his head towards her and kissed her lips gently.

"Let's say good morning properly, shall we?" she purred as she began to respond to his kiss. Syed sighed. He closed his eyes and did the only thing that he could. He imagined that the hands that were now slowly moving down his chest were the hands of another. _His_ hands…


End file.
